Forward Looking Infrared (FLIR) imaging systems are used in many applications by many organizations, including the U.S. Army. A common module approach has been adopted for the production and fielding of FLIR systems to allow common access to core FLIR components in order to reduce costs and facilitate maintenance, while maintaining flexibility in the sensor configuration and a common look and feel between sensors. The Army uses FLIR kits (that include one or more FLIR modules) in the majority of ground combat vehicle platform sensors. For example, weapon sights that are based on FLIR technology support battlefield surveillance and target acquisition. They allow gunners and field commanders to detect, identify and target enemy platforms even for conditions of low visibility, for example, at night and/or when there are obscurants such as smoke, fog and dust in the air. Currently US Army ground combat vehicles use Second Generation FLIR horizontal technology integration (HTI) modules to provide infrared (IR) imagery. U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,618 describes examples of Second Generation FLIR HTI B-kits.